


Until Death

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Bearer au, Fluff, Human & Country Names Used, Issues, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Possible Happiness, Self-Harm, There is a plot I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forever always, does that really last as long as the name implies? No one really knows, certainly not Romano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait For You

“ _Do you really promise?”_

 

“ _Yes, I do.”_

 

“ _Forever and honestly?”_

 

“ _Eternally and truthfully.”_

 

“ _Then I promise too... I won't marry anyone until you come back for me.”_

 

“ _Hahaha! It's going to be a very long time until we grow up! I can't wait though, can't we just marry now?”_

 

“ _Are you crazy?! We're still kids!”_

 

“ _Si, pero... te quiero, te quiero mucho!”_

 

“ _Sh-shut up, stupid! You know I don't speak...whatever that means!”_

 

“ _Aww, but you promised to learn, remember?”_

 

“ _Not with that stupid face of yours looking like that!”_

 

“ _Lo siento... I'm sorry, its just that I hoped to hear you speak just a little bit of it before I had to go.”_

 

“ _Hmph.”_

 

“ _Por favor... please?”_

 

“ _...I'll think about it if you stay.”_

 

“ _You know if I had my way I would! I tried, you saw it, I tried so hard and even ran away to stay at your house but...”_

 

“ _That's because you woke up my stupid crybaby brother in the middle of the night and then Nonno caught me and you trying to make him shut up.”_

 

“ _Si, but he was okay with me staying, remember? He didn't even tell!”_

 

“ _He did too, dummy, I caught him on the phone this morning talking with your dad.”_

 

“ _Oh.”_

 

“ _'Oh' is right...”_

 

“ _Lovi? Por favor...can I hear you say it in Spanish?”_

 

“ _Wh-what?! No! I'm not saying..._ that _in Spanish!”_

 

“ _I'll say it for you in Italian then? Okay? Then it will be fair!”_

 

“ _Hmph...you better get it right then.”_

 

“ _I promise I will!”_

 

“ _Good.”_

 

“ _...”_

 

“ _...”_

 

“ _...”_

 

“ _...well?”_

 

“ _You! I mean...y-you go first, dammit!”_

 

“ _Okay! Ti amo, Lovino Vargas.”_

 

“ _T-Te...amo dum-...Antonio.”_

 

_ **~ 17 years later ~** _

 

“Fratello~!!! Nonno is letting me go!”

 

“Che cosa?!” Lovino shouted, nearly dropping the worn and tattered book he held in his hands as the younger Veneziano suddenly shouted as he entered Lovino's bedroom uninvited. Scowling, Lovino tucked away the book in it's rightful spot on the sole bookshelf he had in the room. Truthfully, the book wasn't really a book, but an old journal he used to keep, not that anyone else needed to know about what was inside, “What the fuck?! Why are you allowed to go when I hadn't?!”

 

“Ve...don't get mad,” Vene frowned, pouting a little with how his exciting news was unwelcomed, “and don't swear, you know Nonno hates when you do that.”

 

“Yeah? Well is Nonno here?” Lovi glared, rolling his eyes and answering before Vene could speak, despite the other opening their mouth first, “No, he isn't, so tough tit. I also will get mad all I want. What the fuck did you do to get him to say yes?”

 

“I said I would get married when I returned!” Veneziano grinned, stretching out his arms in the same instant and spinning once, “Isn't it exciting?! I even said he can pick the suitor and everything if he'd let me go traveling first!” He spun once again, a dreamy smile tugging at his lips as his spinning became lazy and he flopped onto Lovino's bed upon his back, “Ah, I'm so excited! I wonder what all I'll see? Do you think I'll like the food from France? Oh! I wonder if it's cold in Germany, do you think it's cold, Fratello? Hmm-hm-hmm... Do you think it will be fun in Austria? Oh, oh! Should I first start in Switzerland or in Japan? What do you think?”

 

During all of this, Lovino could only stare and listen and fight back the rocky turmoil that roared and screamed and hated the cheerful excitement his bubbly younger brother babbled on about, asking him things he would have loved to have answered from a personal experience. Sadly, he had none and was, without a doubt, jealous of Vene for it. That was when the little nagging voices and feelings and sensations prickled his body like thorns puncturing his skin; he was jealous, he was angry, he was sad, but he still had to give the expectant Veneziano an answer- his brother was expecting one and looked to him with expectant, amber eyes.

 

“I...” Lovino's throat tightened and he huffed, turning away and busying himself with looking for another book as if he wanted to read more, “How the fuck should I know? I never went so stop asking me such stupid questions and get out, don't you need to go pack or something?” Veneziano didn't need to see how tormented he felt right then after being asked his opinion on things he didn't and probably would never know about.

 

“Oh! Si, I forgot!” Veneziano shouted, jumping out and running out of the room, his footsteps echoing on the hard, polished wood _and_ fading away, only to return a moment later and stand at the doorway, “Oh, and Nonno won't be back until later, he went to go set up the travel account and buy me other stuff I might need.”

 

“Whatever,” Lovi snorted quietly, rolling his eyes and blinking rapidly as the younger ran off again, leaving Lovino's door wide open. His teeth also sunk into his bottom lip to stop it from quivering. He wasn't so weak he would start crying, no, another look at the worn spine of his journal made him remember that he didn't need to travel, Antonio promised to come back for him when they both grew up, so that meant he needed to be here as much as possible because what if he left one day while 'Tonio showed up? A single tear slowly dripped down a slightly flushed cheek as Lovino's fingers lovingly trailed down the worn spine of the old journal. He would wait. He promised.

 

Wiping away the lone tear, Lovino inhaled a deep, shaky breath and walked over to close his door again. For the longest time afterwards, he stood in front of it, staring at the white paneling and then at the shiny, brass doorknob at his distorted reflection. So many thoughts raced around his mind; the news of Vene getting the permission he wanted a long time ago when he was Vene's age, the fact that Antonio might return someday... Would Antonio even- _does_ Antonio even remember, and if so, does he remember their promise? Does he even remember Lovino? That was another thing.

 

They were both so young...

 

Lovino found himself snorting as the tiniest quirk of a sad smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he gave up on standing and walked over and flopped onto his bed, curling up slightly as his mind brought back images- bits and pieces really, of the fun they used to have...and of the promise. That promise had been very special to a six year old Lovino, and even now at twenty-three, it was still special. He waited even now.

 

“We're both grown up,” He whispered to the window as he watched the leafy tree branches beyond the glass sway gently with the chilled breeze left over from winter as February started crawling in with slow, lazy spring slumber, “I'm still waiting...just like I promised. Where the hell are you, Antonio? Come soon...please... Te amo...”

 

_Te amo, Antonio._


	2. Somewhere Out There

_ **~ 2 years later ~** _

 

Bright, dappling sunlight streamed through thickly foliaged branches upon a toned, sun-kissed torso that glimmered with just a bit of cooling sweat. It was hot out, just as it had been yesterday and the day before and the day before and the day before, however, it was not without its puffy clouds and cool breezes still a bit chilled from the fading winter. Days like this were good for outdoor naps, at least, they were in Antonio's opinion.

 

The Spaniard had just finished tending his garden and dropped down under the shade of a young apple tree that smelled quite fragrant despite it still too early for apple blossoms. There were a few here and there dotting the greenery with tiny, pale white, closed flowers already, but it would still be a while before the whole tree would turn white and fill his garden with the mouthwatering scent of crisp, juicy apples and then even further still when the petals would fall and the remaining buds thicken and grow the succulent fruit. When the first petals start to fall, that would be when he was to head to Italy to meet his bride after two years of waiting.

 

To this very day, although it puzzled him greatly, it always bothered Antonio that he felt a need to go to Italy for something important- what it was, he did not know. He just knew that there was something or someone he needed or wanted from Italy, but with having to attend to his aging parents who resided in a house nearby, he never had the chance to see about figuring out what it was until his father spoke to him one night with a concerned look and a sad, almost pleading look upon his slightly wrinkled face and spoke to him in a worn voice.

 

At twenty-five, he said, Antonio should already look to settle down with a mate and have a family. More so, because in 'Tonio's opinion, his mother wanted to see at least a grandchild or two before her vision faded too badly to do little more than wait around in darkness until her time came. Following this, he and his father set up a profile and sent it out to eligible families- all of them in Italy at Antonio's insistence. A few came back with unfortunate denial and so it had continued until one came back with a sort of promissory letter requesting an extension in waiting since the one he was to marry was away on a world trip but would be back in a year.

 

However a year had passed, and another letter came asking kindly for one more year and again Antonio consented to wait until finally a third letter came last week stating that in a few months his fiance would be returning. He could hardly wait to go collect them and bring them to live with him and he busied himself with making sure to study Italian in case his future spouse only spoke that language. Antonio didn't want language to be a barrier, and he was also hoping that maybe whoever he married could help him figure out why or what it was that he needed from Italy that was so important that his soul begged to have it. It was a pain, but it bothered him for eighteen years, and now that he was so close to his answer...it would be something of a relief once he figured out what it was.

 

Shifting a bit and trying to get a bit more comfortable on the cool earth beneath him, Antonio gave a hearty yawn and settled down once more, his mind a blurred mess as he thought of what his bride would look like; if they would be a girl with soft skin and softer thighs he could use as a pillow or a guy with a charming personality and endearing sense of humor, if they had pretty eyes or a lovely laugh, if they had a funny accent when saying certain Spanish words or spoke Spanish fluently, if they were downright cute or strikingly gorgeous. Such thoughts always made the Spaniard giddy and he found himself smiling brightly, his heart beating rapidly as butterfly wings fluttered madly in his stomach in mad anticipation. Whoever they were, Antonio was sure it would be love at first sight for him and he could only hope they felt the same way for him.

 

~~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/** ~~

 

It was finally the day that Vene arrived home and regaled Lovino with long stories of all the things he had seen while he shared the various treats he had bought from various places. For Lovino, he merely nodded numbly after having stuffed his mouth full of the foreign sweets and his two-year old jealousy of being stuck at home by himself while his younger brother saw things he had wanted to see. Still, Lovino was stubborn and clung to the fact that Antonio would come back for him as promised. After a few days, Veneziano calmed down and settled into a sort of quiet routine with Lovino before their Nonno had called them both to give their opinion on the profile done for Veneziano's mate match. There was a match return corresponding with someone from two years ago and suddenly Vene grew very excited. Now he chattered on about how he hoped that his mate would be very strong or very beautiful and so on and so forth.

 

With a roll of his eyes, Lovino would only nod and be happy for him since he was still waiting for his own to come back and he didn't need some dumb report from the clientele their Nonno was connected with to know his match- he had Antonio. They decided it themselves nineteen years ago and even though it had cost countless fights between himself and his grandfather concerning that he was getting too old to refuse marriage and the next time a match was made, Lovino would be forced to marry if he still wanted to stay with the family. It was a harsh slap in the face, but stubbornly as ever, Lovino clung to Antonio's promise and he only hoped that it would be fulfilled soon.

 

Around that time, a fourth letter was sent to Vene's match and a date was set for the meet and greet. It was set for the coming weekend and Lovino loathed the uneasy feeling he got and swore that it was just a case of nerves because if the match went through, then he would once again be losing his brother to an adventured life unless it was agreed that both Vene and his mate would stay in their home. Furrowing his brows, he really hoped that if Vene chose to stay, his Nonno wouldn't force Lovino to match a suitor and leave. All thoughts were soon interrupted as the door to Lovino's bedroom quietly clicked open and shut as a barefoot Vene tiptoed in and gently shook Lovi awake before climbing in under the warm sheets. Grunting in irritation, Lovi rolled over to greet his wide awake brother with narrowed eyes.

 

“It's the middle of the damn night,” Lovino whispered, his lips pursed in a small, tight frown after he spoke out each word, “Can't it wait until the morning?” Although it's not like he was asleep to begin with- just drifting in and out of consciousness with his busy mind.

 

“No, it can't,” Vene replied in the same hushed tone, snuggling under the sheets, “I need to tell you something...about my trip. I didn't tell you everything. When I was in Germany, I met this guy and he was very nice and...” With each word he spoke, he kept a solemn, hushed tone, a very serious thing in Lovino's opinion given Vene's bubbly nature, “He...I...I don't know, but he made me feel very weird and strange.”

 

“Strange and weird how?” Lovi asked, stifling a yawn as he spoke, “If its bad, want me to hunt him down and beat him up or something?”

 

“No, it's not bad except...”

 

“Except what?”

“When I think about him, like right now, my chest hurts,” Vene replied, placing a hand over his heart, “I feel like I want to cry because I won't get to see him anymore.”

 

“...you idiot,” Lovino scoffed, thumbing away the glimmering tears that sparkled in the moonlight upon his brother's cheeks, “You miss him and now that you are about to get married, your thoughts and feelings about him are coming back and now you're having second thoughts about your promise to Nonno because you don't know your mate because you didn't get a choice.”

 

Heaving a soft sigh, Vene curled up to Lovino like they used to do as children, “Yeah, I guess.”

 

“You guess,” Lovi snorted chidingly, pulling his brother in for a hug and settling down, feeling a bit tired and a bit too warm with Vene sleeping with him, “It's your own fault, you said you would marry whoever Nonno chose if you got to go on your trip. That was the condition, remember?”

 

“Yeah, I know, but why don't you also get married?” He asked drowsily, “I remember Nonno said you could go on your trip if you got married when you came back too.”

 

Frowning, Lovino glared up at the dark ceiling, biting his lip before he spoke carefully, “Because I can't marry.”

 

“Why not? Nonno is always asking you to and you have several matches and mates asking for you.”

 

“I just can't okay?!” Lovino hissed, his voice nearly at a shouting whisper, “Now drop it or I'll drop you off my bed and make you sleep on the floor.” It was a bluff, but it worked most of the time.

 

Shaking his head and refusing to call out on his brother's bluff, Vene settled down and shut his eyes, “Fine, keep your secret, but you'll tell me one day, right?” he inquired, closing his eyes and preparing his body to finally fall asleep- which he eventually did without receiving an answer.

 

For the longest time after he heard the gentle rise and fall of his brother in slumber, Lovino merely ran his fingers through his brother's hair as he spoke in a very soft whisper, “Once he gets here, I won't have to tell you, you will already know why. I made a promise and I have kept it for so long already, but it will be any day now, you'll see and so will Nonno.”

 

Finally, after at least another hour, Lovino had also fallen asleep, but that morning found Lovino alone in tangled sheets as Vene had disappeared after waking up. Not that it bothered Lovi too much, it just meant that he was now free to toss and turn until he got comfy again because it was still too damn early to get up. Thus he slept through until just before the afternoon when he finally decided to get up at the insistence of his growling stomach. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got dressed and made his way down stairs, pausing every now and then to rub his eyes or yawn when he started picking up Veneziano's bubbly giggle and their Nonno's rambunctious timbre as an answering, accented voice also spoke melodiously.

 

“Ah, nice of you to join us, Lovino, this is my other grandson,” Their Nonno spoke, pointing him out. 

 

“Ve, Fratello~ Look! Come meet my mate!” Vene practically shouted as he clung to the man's arm.

 

For all the excitement, Lovino was torn, his heart pounding furiously in his chest as his breathing grew heavily, his skin prickling with sweat as his voice cracked out a whispered sob, “An-Antonio?”


	3. Un-Break My Heart

Chapter 3 – Un-Break My Heart

There was no mistake. It just had to be Antonio, it had to. Lovino was deperately sure it was- those eyes, there was no mistaking it. To this very day, he had yet to see a more brilliant pair of green eyes that grinned even when the mouth refused or burned when furiously angry. However, those eyes he so convincingly wanted to beam and smile for him were now muddled in shock and confusion and it pained Lovino to see such a gaze directed at him.

 

“How do you know my name is Antonio?” the Spaniard asked, his brows furrowing as he tilted his head to the side in thought, studying Lovino with close scrutiny, “I don't remember seeing you before so...pero, it's great to meet you too, Lovino!” He grinned, showing off a bright smile as he hugged Veneziano closer by the waist, “I'm sure you and I will be good brother in-laws!”

 

_ 'What the fuck?!' _ Lovino felt crushed, blood roaring in his ears as anything else spoken was drowned out as he watched his brother and Antonio grow comfortably clingy on the couch in front of their Nonno,  _ 'Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck?!?! This is... It's wrong! Why?' _ Lovino wanted to scream and he wanted to cry, he wanted to break something and he wanted to die. All the while, his lips moved soundlessly, Antonio casting concerned looks at him while Vene and their grandfather ignored him and continued in the conversation about the wedding and living arrangements.

 

Finally, after staying silent for so long, one phrase kept repeating upon Lovino's lips, growing from a dead whisper all the way to an anguished shout, “ _ YOU PROMISED! _ ” He didn't stick around long enough to see what his lapse in sanity had caused and bolted from the room, blindly leaving the house and running as if he were being chased by feindish demons. Passerby's gave him strange looks, some asking what was wrong, but he ignored them all, he just had to get away.

 

~~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/** ~~

 

Stunned into awkward silence, Vene and Antonio both watched along with Romulus as Lovino repeatedly spoke only two words with a look of terror, disbelief, longing, and loneliness mixed upon his face as his voice grew increasingly shrill. Until finally, Lovino seemed to have reached his peak and ran. No one had the sense nor strength to chase after him, it was very strange how Lovi had acted, yes, but they couldn't understand why. Was he still dreaming?

 

“Did I...do something?” Antonio asked in a quiet voice, confusion edged with fear rolling in his words as his question caused the remaining Italians to flinch in their seat- Vene's grip on his arm a bit tighter after the moment had passed. He wasn't sure what he had done, it had to be him since that hurting gaze had been directed at him. Thinking hard, he was sure that he had never met Lovino before and was also very sure that he had never promised anyone anything without already fullfilling said promise. Then what could it be?

 

“N-no...no,” Romulus cleared his throat as he spoke slowly, “You have done nothing wrong, don't worry about him he just...has this....anyways, you were saying about how you wished to take Vene to live with you before the wedding?”

 

“Ah...lo siento,” 'Tonio replied, shaking his head and facing Vene's grandfather again, “I had wanted to but I think maybe it would be better to stay here for Vene just for a little bit and then we all go to Spain together for the wedding. Then Vene can spend more time with his brother. Would that be acceptable?”

 

“Hmm, I see no harm in it,” Romulus nodded, studying Veneziano who had remained quiet with a face drawn in deep thought, “You are welcome to stay, maybe you can even teach my grandsons and myself a little bit of Spanish so then we can use it to help you get around Italy.”

 

“Muchas gracias, y si! That sounds like a great idea,” Antonio readily agreed, nodding as his hand gripped onto Veneziano's still tight hold, a natural smile upon his lips despite the motion never reaching his eyes. He was still very much concerned about what had just transpired, finding it rather peculiar that both of the remaining Italians would say nothing more about it and even seemed to want to avoid it. For the longest time afterwards, though, he would stay quiet about it; deciding to take the opportunity to study his fiance and his brother to perhaps figure out why Lovino had freaked out.

 

~~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/** ~~

 

When Lovino finally stopped running, his lungs burned, his legs ached, and his feet throbbed bitterly from having run so far and for so long without shoes on hard and rocky ground. Oddly enough, in his grief, he had found himself standing in an overgrown, golden weeded lawn with heaving breaths and stinging stitches in his chest. It had been over ten years, and though most of the foliage had overgrown and turned various shades of yellow and brown with decay, but he could recognize the place in a heartbeat; it was the once well manicured clearing that trailed off a back path between both his and Antonio's old homes. Their secret place.

 

Lovino, if he wasn't already in physical pain just trying to catch his breath, would have cried out in a different sort of pain because it was here that they had made the old, and now broken, promise. Right there, and Lovi decided to collapse beneath it, beneath the same, gnarled tree too ancient to provide anymore adaquate shade other than what the current dead leaves that leeched off thin branches could provide. He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the empty sky that glared too brightly back down as hot, desperate tears rolled out from his eyes and mingled with his sweat as it all ran to the back of his head to soak into the parched, dry ground.

 

It was truly unbelieveable, but Lovino found that he didn't cry as much as he thought he would. Did that mean that he would be okay and move on from the emotional break? Possibly, but it also meant that he was upset far beyond physical display. All this time, wasted. Waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting, for what? Lovino grit his teeth, clenching and grinding them hard enough that he could almost hear them squeak before he let up on the pressure; anymore and he possibly would have broken one or several. He was shaking, but whether from the remaining exertion or the need to lash out- it was anyone's guess.

 

Finally though, he had calmed sufficiently enough to feel the remaining tingles in his feet ebb away and leave his body exhausted and drained. He was tired, and lying stretched out upon the ground only made him want for the earth to just split open and swallow him up whole so that he wouldn't have to return home where he would have to face his happy brother and his equally ecstatic fiance or his grandfather. Maybe, with his sort of luck, it would happen or perhaps both Vene and his Nonno would forget he ever existed and move on with the wedding and then just live happily ever motherfucking after, popping out five hundred kids and naming them after every stupid damn shitty name that was both a combo of Spanish and Italian, just stealing his fucking dream and-

 

Lovino heaved another dry sob, quivering as he covered his eyes with his arm, “F...fuck.” He wheezed, his eyes stinging from the forced need to feel tears, “Why? Why couldn't it... Antonio, you promised. You fucking promised. You promised you bastard. I fucking waited...waited... I waited for you.” All the while, his lips trembled and he bit them both hard enough to draw a bit of blood. His tongue could taste the hot coppery tang, and he could feel the stinging pain that radiated in his skull, even his throat croaked out pained cries as it grew more raw and tight. In a bout of insanity, Lovino rolled over and sat up upon his knees and began scratching at his forearms, raking his blunt nails over his skin quickly and repeatedly until a painful, red sort of welted rash formed and his skin burned raw and red. He was bleeding in a few spots and the sunlight only toasted the sensitive welts into a deeper, stinging pain. By the time he was done, he felt better, but only for how long the action lasted. Gently, he raked his nails over his forearms and hissed, arching his back in pain that felt both delicious and wrong. Before now, he had never physically harmed himself, but fuck if it didn't burn so good.

 

His arms tingled and felt very tender as the slow blowing wind kissed the damage he had purpously caused. Now Lovino looked at the welts in a new light, although it was a far cry from actual suicide, it was still self harm, but he felt as if it could easily be passed over; especially since everyone else would be too busy looking after Veneziano. He then looked to his nails and considered growing them out just a bit, what he had now barely grazed the skin, but if he were to let them gain a millimeter or two... Maybe then he could draw that much more blood, maybe he would feel just a bit more satisfied.

 

Finally, he allowed himself to rest his back against the old tree, slouching and pulling up his shirt to scratch lazily at his stomach until the skin was a tender pink- no where near what he had done to his arms. Quite sometime had passed, and he was starting to feel a new ache; one of hunger and thirst. Obviously, no one was bothering to search for him, because if not they would have already found him or...maybe no one really cared? Or no one remembered this place, certainly Antonio had forgotten about it, and Lovino never showed anyone else the spot. It would be an aching walk back, but since he had managed to run this far, then he could get home and perhaps pack and make an escape with some shoes and his car to wherever- probably until he ran out of either gas or money.

 

The sky was barely turning a red-gold before Lovino decided to finally get up and leave the small clearing, his mind a little more clear than when he first blindly arrived. No one bothered him as he made his way through the stinging underbrush to the warm concrete of the sidewalk, the soles of his feet a bit more aware of each step he took. Lovino knew he must have looked like a mess, given how much like a madman he must have looked running, but now that he was possibly covered in dirt and leaves and dead grass, it was probably even more apparent. Each step felt both heavy and dreaded, and Lovino kept his head down except for when he had to look to cross the streets- which were empty, but he only wished that a speeding car could smash into him and put him out of his misery. He nearly had his wish as a sleek, blue car stopped just before he was tapped upon the knee by the high grille.

 

Lovino stumbled and glared at the car, flipping off the driver as the one driving it immediately climbed out, shouting his name. Growling and huffing loudly, Lovino turned to face the driver, Antonio, who had managed to escape the car and make a grab for a burning arm. Hissing, Lovino yanked away his arm and faced down the Spaniard with hateful eyes. For the longest time, neither said anything, the silence thick between them as the sun melted behind the treetops.

 

“Lo siento, Lovino, but your brother and grandfather were worried,” Antonio tried to explain, this time, keeping his hands to himself despite wanting to grab at Lovino's arms and see why the skin felt hot beneath his fingertips, “So I decided to ride around here to see of I could find you and-”

 

“Yeah? Well you found me, now get the fuck back in your car and either run me fucking over or go away,” Lovino snorted, stepping back uneasily, not wanting to be so close to the Spaniard so soon, if ever again. That is why, for the second time that day, Lovino ran, this time, he ran home and didn't stop until he reached his bedroom and locked himself inside despite all further attempts to coax him out.


End file.
